Current mobile systems, whether based on ANDROID, IOS, WINDOWS, or others OS, often follow an App-driven usage model. That is, the user needs to know which App to use (assuming the application or App has been already installed on mobile device) before using it to achieve what the user wants. This may not fully align with the human being's natural logic and behavior model, which is an intention-driven usage model, that is, to let user interact with the device with his/her current intention (e.g., I am hungry, I am tired and so on). Such intention-driven usage model may work better as the user does not need to learn which App to do what or even does not need to know the concept of the App.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.